The Stargate Affair
by kdthree
Summary: The Man From Uncle cross over continues with this Prequel
1. Default Chapter

Title : **_The Stargate Affair_**

Author : Kriss "KD³" Dremak

Email :

Category : Cross over

Status : Series

Warning : none

Rating : PG13

Spoilers : Mention death of a character

Archived : (always) SG1h/c zone: all others let me know but sure!

Summary : AU/ and or possible missing scene.

.prequel to "The New President Affair"

1 Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE The characters mentioned in this story are the property of and Gekko Film Corp. The SG-1 together with the names, titles and back story are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp., Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This Fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

* * *

**Act I Scene I **

**_"Your mother sends her love from Portafino..."_**

The Major leaves were shiny and freshly received. He was proud of them it would have been more of a victory if he could have had his two best friends at the ceremony along with his father and his other UNCLEs. But such had not been the case, nor could it be when you were in as deep cover as he was, they were. He walked along the Vietnam Memorial wall and paused. There were names there that he knew, school mates from a time when he was know by his birth name and not the one he had been living with since he his first year in college.

An elderly but still distinguished and handsome gentleman with black hair white only at the temples walked over slowly and stood by him. The man gave him a glance over thick dark sunglasses.

"Congratulations, Major Davis has a nice ring to it."

"Thank you Director but why take the chance to be seen together in public sir?" Major Paul Davis asked keeping his attention on the wall.

"You could always tell when it was business. Got that from your mother and she sends her love from Portafino but we have other matters. Can you come to headquarters tonight?" The Director continued smiling but also with his attention locked on the black memorial, there were names he knew there too. Viet Nam had claimed several good agents.

"Yes, Sir but not until late." Davis knew he had meetings all evening and a ton of files to review. It was convenient now that headquarters had been moved to Washington D.C.

"No, later than 2200 Sal," there was a pause" I miss you son."

"Thanks Dad, and send mom my love too. Tell her I am eating my vegetable." Salvador Solo smiled at this father Napoleon Solo the current head of U.N.C.L.E. The likeness between father and son was obvious when they stood side by side down to the mole on their cheeks.

The Director of U.N.C.L.E walked away with a limp from a bullet wound received somewhere in his past as one of U.N.C.L.E's most valuable field agents. His son Salvador Solo, known to the outside world as Major Paul Davis United States Air Force, turned and walked back to his office at the Pentagon. For his father to make an appearance in the open meant something extraordinary was going on. He had a feeling it involved Area 52, the project haunted him from the first file he had read about it and the stories August Dancer, alias Sly Siler, Master Sergeant had relayed. August or Auggie was still there at Cheyenne Mountain assigned to the mothballing after the first mission.

There had been a recent flurry of activity and Paul had watched several officers who had been assigned for years trying to get the gate to work suddenly called up, or reassigned to Cheyenne. It hadn't hit his desk yet but something had or was happening under the mountain.

Later that night the conversation was quick yet had two major bombs dropped. First Napoleon was retiring as soon as Alexander Waverly III finished wrapping up the hand off of the European operations and the gate had been opened but not by the Air Force.

* * *

**Act 1 Scene Two: **

**"Pitt bull in with the show dogs."**

**Several weeks later **

The reports that has crossed the desk of Napoleon Solo Director of UNCLE not just North America but the whole kit and caboodle were unbelievable, yet Sal, aka Major Paul Davis his son had accepted it too easily. Sal's specialty was Political Science, Economics and computers and had adapted to the ways of the Air Force so easily. There was also his political acumen that had his son able to go toe to toe with the most experience political mover and shaker on the hill. But this was a scenario beyond the realm of understanding, aliens and traveling to other worlds via a wormhole? Perhaps his son was insane, if so he got from his mother.

A press of a button on his desk console and the door to his office slid open silently allowing Sal to walk in. Sal was still dressed in his uniform and removed his cap. Napoleon notice how the yellow triangular badge with the number 3 on it made his heart proud.

"You took a chance coming here Sal."

"I wouldn't if it wasn't important sir. You've reviewed the files?"

Sal was at a parade rest did he need to say at ease to him. "This is really true?"

"Listen Dad, it is. We have Auggie in there and I am the Pentagon Liaison officer but... "

"We need another agent, you're in Washington playing with the political devils, and Auggie is an engineer."

"Yes, sir."

"And you know who you want." It was more statement than question Napoleon pointed a finger at this son.

"She's perfect. The officer in command, General George Hammond has been authorized to create several more teams. There is going to be one that will be their Diplomatic team."

"You know who we are talking about? Diplomacy is not her strong suit, like her father, tossing her into a diplomatic team is like tossing a rabid pit bull in with the show dogs."

"I know, but she has the credentials that would make her invaluable on several levels, it's almost as if she was born for this assignment. Sir she's already being considered. I just need to know you want me to make the final arrangements."

"Do it, and tell her it comes directly from me, an order. One of my last official acts, Young Alexander is taking over next week. It's time besides your mother is in Monte Carlo and you know what that means... "

Sal laughed for the first time in days. "Mom has never broken the bank yet dad, but damn if anyone can it will be her."

"Yes, and I want to be there." Napoleon smiled one of the smiles that he had which still could charm ladies of all ages out of their panties and into his arms.

"What about him?" Sal was hesitant to ask.

"I know where he is and I will let him know." Napoleon knew who Sal meant; her father had to be told, his old partner, the enigma wrapped inside of a mystery, that Russian pain in the ass.

Napoleon Solo got up from behind his desk and gave his son a very unprofessional hug and a kiss on both cheeks. What had the three of them, his old partner and April done when they asked their three children to be come deep moles in the Air Force, all because they thought Project Blue Book and the secret base Area 51 warranted more than just a casual involvement. Had they sacrificed their children like Abraham on to a pyre of espionage?

They had thought it was a way to protect them, maybe keep them safe and what had happened all three were now going to be involved in one of the greatest secrets known to mankind all happening under a mountain in Colorado. It was good April had not lived to see it, she would have judo chopped him into a coma. This was not how their grand scheme had played out on paper. The bottom line was their offspring had surpassed all of their expectations.

Sal began for the door putting on his cap but turned and gave his father a crisp salute. Napoleon was never more proud or in fear for his heir.

Father and son individually prepared themselves to make a call to a Kuryakin.

End of ACT One.... to be continued in The Stargate Affair. ActTwo.

Comments to 

29 March 2004 word count 1298


	2. The Stargate Affair part Two

Title : **_The Stargate Affair Part three _**

Author : Kriss "KD³" Dremak

Email :

Category : Cross over /Man From Uncle

Status : this episode finished by will be a continuing series

Warning : none

Rating : PG

Spoilers : Mention death of a character

Archived : (always) SG1h/c zone/ Crossgate

: all others let me know but sure!

Summary : AU/ and or possible missing scene.

.prequel to "The New President Affair"

no one beta'd this but me so beat me !

File size :46.0kb

* * *

1 Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE The characters mentioned in this story are the property of and Gekko Film Corp. The SG-1 together with the names, titles and back story are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp., Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This Fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

© 2004 kd3 Tales from the Gate Kriss Dremak

* * *

**Act Two Scene Two **

**"She's a pit bull with lipstick..."**

Major Paul Davis, aka Salvador Solo, sat sipping his first cup of espresso. It was his one quirk that amused others and seemed to be the last thin ribbon to his true identity. He needed the fortification for his first appointment. The sound of high heels pounding down the hallway towards his office could be heard though his oak door.

"There is a Captain Kurn on her way," announced his assistant from the intercom. The sound of fear in the Master Sergeants voice. One of three reactions usually inspired by I.K., fear, arousal or loathing, but all were accompanied by a healthy respect. Even aware of her arrival he involuntarily jumped when he heard the harsh knuckle rapping on his door.

"Come." Did his voice squeak?

The door opened no make that erupted and Captain Ida Kurn nee Illyanova Myca Kuryakin stepped in.

"Close the door behind you, and lock it Captain." Davis ordered giving her his strongest iron look. His order was quickly complied with.

"Begging the Major's pardon, but what the hell are you doing dragging me off a murder case? I'm about to get a conviction on that wife killing son of a bitch...." Ida planted both hands on Davis's desk.

"Stand down airman!" Davis snapped and was surprised it worked. "Have a seat and an espresso. You have new orders" He pointed to a chair and then turned around for another cup that he had ready for her like she liked it, strong, three of the pink artificial sweeteners and a twist of lemon.

The blond officer accepted the cup sat back and crossed her surprisingly long and well-shaped legs with out tugging down her blue dress uniform skirt. Her full lips glossed with a shimmer of peach turned up in a almost evil smile as she sipped the volatile liquid.

"Where do the orders come from?" She asked after a sip of the espresso was savored.

"From the Joint Chiefs and the Director."

"Director? CIA?"

"No, U.N.C.L.E." Davis commented evenly.

Ida coughed up coffee and tried to recover quickly, "From Napoleon?"

"My dad said to tell you it was an order. IK this is what we've been waiting for. I have been involved with it and so has Auggie and now we need you."

IK's blue eyes narrowed. "Sal, this is more than just Air Force isn't it?"

"I think you may even have a tough time believing this." Sal slid a file across the desk. "You're going to need more espresso, just let me know when."

It didn't take her more than an hour and several of the small cups of coffee but it was not the massive ingestion of caffeine that had set her nerves to the surface and her hands to have the slightest of tremors

"Is this for real?" Illyanova, better know to all as IK, asked taking off her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "This reads like science fiction."

"Very real and it is science fact. You are being assigned to be part of a team called SG9. It is the diplomatic team. You are also going to be the defacto JAG officer. Your duties will be explained to you when you get to Area 52. Captain you have the rest of the day to pack. Arrangements have already been made for your belongings to be shipped to housing at Peterson, till you can find an apartment or house. "

"Me a diplomat? Okay I can write the treaties up and do the JAG things but I hate snow. I'm more the desert type." IK grimaced.

"Don't worry about that it only averages 15 to 16 inches of precipitation a year in Colorado Springs. You're not going to be seeing much of the area anyway. Now, Captain you better get going I'll pick you up at 1600 we have a flight to catch. "

For one of the few times in their life Sal witnessed a stunned, speechless, and confused Illyanova. He could only cherish the moment briefly; he was sending a lawyer off to travel wormholes.

"And IK here," he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "This is where he can be reached, he knows all about your new assignment."

Thin fingers touched the paper as if it was on fire but slipped it into her breast pocket. IK snapped a perfect salute and about faced from the office.

* * *

**_Twenty-Four hours later Level 26 the SGC Briefing room._**

Hammond looked at the folders in front of him then at those assembled on at the table. Colonel Jack O'Neill , C. O. of SG1 and his second in command to his left, Dr. Daniel Jackson, the historian, archeologist, linguist with his mop of sandy hair, to his right, Major Stan Kovac the C.O. of SG9 and high in the food chain of SGC command . Hammond felt secure leaving the Major with the keys if necessary and finally Captain Samantha Carter the girl genius physicist next to Dr. Jackson.

"Okay people we've reviewed the new personnel. One of our last has just arrived, Major Kovac if you will." Hammond gestured and the Major smiled.

"Okay, after discussions with the Pentagon we have asked for additional personnel for SG9. Colonel I know you even grasp the need for a diplomatic team. We have been lucky enough to have the JAG and Pentagon reassign one Captain Ida Kurn to us. She is one of the chief JAG officers with an impressive record in the court room."

"A lawyer?" Jack O'Neill made an openhanded gesture to her file.

"She is going to be more than that Colonel." Hammond slammed any further discord out of his Colonel.

"Jack, she doesn't like to lose and she almost never does. There is a joke about her in DC. What's the difference between Captain Kurn and a pit-bull?" Kovac continued dropping the protocol.

"Lipstick!" Sam snickered. The men looked at her like dogs that had just heard an odd noise heads slightly cocked and confusion in their eyes. "Captain Kurn wears lipstick, dogs don't!" Sam elucidated knowing she was wasting her time. "Sheeeshhh" she muttered under her breath.

"Anyway this will be of interest to you too Doctor Jackson, she is a legal historian, with her main interest being in ancient Greek and Egyptian law. She can quote HAMMURABI'S CODE OF LAWS and apparently reads it from the original script. She reads Latin, Greek, Akadian, Aramaic, Hebrew, and a couple of others. Modern languages she speaks Russian, French, Hebrew and Farsi. "

"What does she do when she isn't, rescuing kittens from trees, defending the down trodden and or deflecting bullets with her magic bracelets?" Jack wise assed.

"Jack I speak 23 languages and have multiple degrees." Daniel offered, "Oh, and then there is Sam here. Sam when was the last time we rescued a kitten?" Daniel shut up after getting a gelid glance from the Colonel.

"I don't remember Daniel, maybe because I left my cape in the locker room." Sam quipped back to Daniel. Though the both fell under Jack's grim glance they shared a secret smile and a snort of humor.

"So she is going to do what?" Jack asked getting bored and already predetermining he was going to be thrown into a coma with a legal scholar on board.

"Well, she is going to be able to help us with the legal aspects laws and different law and customs of the societies we meet. She might be helpful next time SG1 gets sent to a prison world like P3X775." Stan looked at Hammond with a sly twinkle to his hazel eyes.

Jack inclined his head in embarrassment. The whole Linea incident was still too fresh in their minds. Daniel and Sam looked at each other then at the Colonel sharing his discomfort.

"So where is the new girl genius?" Jack still was not about to hide is irritation.

"She's getting the nickel tour; Sergeant Siler is showing her around. They should be coming into the embarkation room about now." Stan went on to say.

Jack didn't ask to be dismissed he had to check the new officer out, Daniel was a step behind and Kovac was in step with him.

"Stan tell me she isn't some kind of genius really, like she is going to under stand all of Carter's physics and stuff like quantum theories...." Jack asked Stan as they stepped into the gate room.

Sergeant Siler was standing with a woman of maybe 5'6 with a nice hourglass shape even under her Blue uniform. Her legs were shapely with some definition so she wasn't totally a desk jockey. She was attractive but she was purposefully working hard on being plain. The Captain achieved the deception with a simple hair cut, little make up save for a light shimmer of lipstick on full cupid bow lips and black ugly rimmed glasses that were attempting to conceal polar blue eyes, another beautiful blond on board who was close to the same age as Samantha Carter. She had the attention of many of the healthy males in the room.

"This keeps up and they were going to have to keep Sam and the new girl locked up during the rutting season." Hammond thought looking down from the control room.

"Actually Jack I checked up on her and from what I understand she has a hard time balancing her check book." Kovac smirked. It was true that the Captain had an airman specifically to figure out her personal finances. It wasn't a matter or intelligence but rather, Kovac believed, that she just had too much going on in that brain of hers to even bother with things like check books and utility bills. There was also that compartmentalization thought process that lawyers were known for, able to open the right file cabinet when needed but when not in the courtroom or lawyer mode frequently helpless and confused over the mundane.

On the other hand that knowledge moved her up a notch in Jack's book. The gate began to turn and as Siler was explaining the general principle of wormhole theory and how the gate worked the seventh Chevron was encoded. SG 3 entered the room geared up. Jack was standing directly behind the Captain when the gate flushed side ways.

"Holy Crap!" Kurn gasped stepping back from the event horizon as it folded back into just the shimmering wall. Jack was behind her and she bounced off of him, instinctively he had his hands out which came to rest on her shoulders.

"Steady airman," Jack so enjoyed the first reaction of all the newbies.

Kurn twirled on him. "Colonel." She saluted sharply, Jack answered with a light touch of his long thin fingers to his forehead.

"Siler explaining the gate and gate travel to the Captain here?" He asked playfully,

Kovac sighed he could already see Jack had a new victim to antagonize, like he did with Daniel Jackson. The Colonel liked to pick on the way smarter ones as a defense and facade. Jack was making a mistake when it came to Ida. Her reputation had it that she had made a General breakdown on the witness stand.

"Understand any of that worm hole travel stuff Captain?" Jack asked with mock seriousness as he watched Captain Kurn open mouth gape as SG3 proceeded through the gate.

"The Sergeant lost me somewhere around "Event Horizon." I didn't understand a freakin' word of it." The Captain shook her head in dismay. Her voice was alto rich with layers of accents and Jack heard them. English may not have been her first language.

"Don't worry Captain; they will keep trying to explain it to you over and over and over and over and over to you. It will hurt for awhile but eventually that part of your brain will just go dead." Jack liked her honesty and patted her on the back.

"Jack before you really mess her up I am going to take her to meet Dr. Jackson and the General." Stan ushered the lawyer off leaving the jovial Colonel suddenly in a very dark mood.

The innocent touch to the petite Captain's back had been revealing. Under his brief touch and under her uniform jacket he felt the distinct straps not of her bra but of a shoulder holster. Now why would a lawyer be packing heat?

End of

The Stargate Affair.

More adventures to come for our covert threesome as they continue to become integral members of the 

2080 revised 6/7/2004 6:19:16 PM


End file.
